1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to shielding electronic equipment from electromagnetic waves or pulses and more specifically to a system and method of routing the electromagnetic waves up to a halo and out to the ground.
2. Problems in the Art
Electronic and solid state components are extremely sensitive to changes of magnetic and electric fields caused by both natural and man-made phenomenon. Solar flares, electrical lines, and lightning are some of the many natural and man-made causes of increased electromagnetic wave activity. Telecommunications equipment is particularly susceptible to such phenomena. Currently such telecommunications equipment is protected by using isolated grounds.
These grounding stations have not been able to protect electrical equipment from high intensity electromagnetic waves. As an electromagnetic wave penetrates a surface, it induces an electric current through that surface. It is this electric current that can harm sensitive equipment. It is therefore desirable to have a method and system of shielding electrical equipment from high intensity electromagnetic waves that routes the electric current generated from high intensity electromagnetic waves out to ground.
Others have tried to shield individual electrical components, such as computer equipment, through various means. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,982,058 to Hill uses three layers of various materials which attempt to prevent major penetration of electromagnetic waves. Because such materials can be relatively expensive, the use of individual enclosures can be cost prohibitive. Further, nothing is done to route the electric current created by these waves. Thus a shielding device such as this can reach saturation magnetization because of high-flux density magnetic fields, thereby reducing the effectiveness of the shield. It is therefore desirable to provide a low cost means of shielding electrical equipment from high intensity electromagnetic waves.